


Laser Tag, You're It!

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Laser Tag, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Bucky found that the future held a lot of new things. Scary, wild, fun, things. Things they never thought of back in the day. Things they did think of that hadn’t come to pass, or were long since outdated. But one of the best things, he’d found, was laser tag.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Laser Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For Hiddenone! Enjoy!! Thanks as always to my rubber duck/beta for hand holding and assistance!
> 
> Prompt- Team training exercise by paintball/laser tag/nerf guns/whatever fun shenanigans

Bucky found that the future held a lot of new things. Scary, wild, fun, things. Things they never thought of back in the day. Things they did think of that hadn’t come to pass, or were long since outdated. But one of the best things, he’d found, was laser tag.

“We’re one person short of even teams, anybody got any ideas?” Bucky said, counting heads of everyone in the common room. He and Steve had called Sam. Nat had chosen Clint. Scott and Peter flipped a coin for who’s team they would be on. 

“What about Tony?” 

“What about Tony?” The man himself picked that moment to walk out of the elevator, hands in the pocket of his suit. 

Steve caught Tony in his orbit, reaching his arm out to snag the man on his way past, spinning and dragging him closer for a kiss. “How’s your afternoon look, hun? We’re heading to the rec floor for laser tag, and we’re short a man.” 

“I built that course for you young guns, but I could be persuaded to play.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky got up and walked over to his guys, greeting Tony with a kiss and fingering his silk tie. “You’d be on Nat’s team.” 

Tony seemed to consider it, before nodding. “I can live with that.” He turned to Nat. “Can you teach me the murder thighs thing before we start?”

“Sure,” Nat laughed, “but I don’t want to hear about your kinky date later.” 

Peter popped up from his spot on the couch. “Maybe I should switch sides?” Peter gestured at himself, then Steve and Bucky. “It’s not fair with us being enhanced and you guys being regular people.” 

Nat raised an eyebrow at Peter. “Regular people. Two trained assassins, a thief and a former weapons manufacturer are ‘regular people?’” 

“I mean, uh…” 

Steve walked over and clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “ How about no powers or suits allowed? We’ll take it easy on them.” 

Tony smirked, “I don’t need the suit to kick your ass, rest assured.” 

Clint laughed from his chair by the window. “Easy on us?” 

Scott shrugged. “I would like it if they went easy on us, actually.”

“Don’t be writing checks my ass can’t cash, Rogers,” Sam said, crossing his arms. “I’m just a regular dude too.”

Tony went to go stand by the rest of his team. “How about a bet? Us regular Joes versus Special Forces here. Losers have to wash the quinjet?” Offering his hand out for Steve to shake. 

“Deal.” 

***  
Peter was the first to get hit, unsurprisingly. Bucky figured Nat and Tony rock-paper-scissored for the honors of that, and it sounded like Nat won. Bucky could see him sitting dejectedly in the respawn area for his 2 minutes. Sam managed a hit on Scott not long after, and Bucky knew Steve was tracking Nat around the back barricades, so it was going to be interesting to see who would come out on top there. Barton, he figured, was guarding the flag like Bucky was, snipers doing what they do best. Who he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of, was Tony. 

Bucky heard a _zap!_ and saw the flashing of someone’s vest off to the right.

“Damn you’re fast, I had you!” So Steve lost, then.

“The dead don’t get to talk.” Nat sounded like she was already heading his way, her voice echoing off the wall underneath him.

His shock of blond hair over the barricade wall and flashing vest made him easy to track on his way to respawn. Peter was already back out onto the field, and Scott was loudly counting seconds with the timer on his vest on the other side. Bucky checked his corners and saw movement by the stairs. He could wait Nat out.

Finally she made her move. Admirable, but Bucky was ready, popping her vest with a _zap_ as she tried to slide across the open flat space to the flag. 

She looked up at Bucky’s ledge, tipped an imaginary hat, and got up to respawn. He’d have to move now, she may not be able to speak to the others about his position just yet, but she’d find a way to signal it. 

As he climbed down the ladder, he heard a commotion at the back wall where Red Team’s flag was. Sam jogged over to respawn, shaking his head and fist bumping Steve on his way back out, then a flash of signals with his hands. A 'T', then two fingers flicking to the left, then pointing up. Tony’s location. Steve took off, keeping low for once. It would serve them best for him to guard the kid from Tony so he could zip into enemy lines and snatch the flag before Clint could catch him. 

_Zap!_ “Aw man!” 

Bucky stuck his head out around the large cube he was using as cover, Spidy kid was out again. Bucky was sure he was learning a valuable lesson in respecting your elders and underestimating spies. 

The game dragged on. Everyone spent their fair share of time in respawn, even Bucky after Scott landed a lucky shot before getting sniped by Sam. Except Tony. Bucky kept hearing Sam and Peter talk about him under their breath, but Steve said he never caught up with him earlier before Clint took him out. Clint bitched his way to respawn, whining that Peter broke the no-powers rule and hung upside down into his nest to tag him. 

Steve had taken cover behind Bucky’s cube once no one was in respawn, they didn’t have eyes on anyone from either side. 

_Zap! Zap!_

Bucky looked dumbly down at this flashing vest, then over to Steve’s. A thump behind them drew their attention. Tony stood underneath the ledge he dropped from, hip cocked to one side and holding his gun akimbo. He must have changed into tight black tac pants and a truly sinful black tee after they split into teams. His vest was strapped on like a gun holster and a smirk on his handsome face. 

“Hey soldiers,” he said with a wink.

Bucky had never gotten hard so fast in his life. 

“Good game, but I’ll be taking that flag now.” 

Steve stood up from his crouch. “How did you sneak up on us?” 

“You mean, how did I get past a world class assassin and strategic genius, neither of whom felt the need to watch the catwalk behind them?” Tony said, pointing up with his gun. He walked up to the blue flag and plucked it from the base, tucking it into his vest. 

Nat’s head popped up from behind the barricade. “Come on Tony, Clint and Scott can only keep the others distracted for so long.” 

Tony swept past Bucky and Steve, still struck a little dumb at their boyfriend dressed like an espionage wet dream. “That’s my ride. And speaking of rides, when you clean the jet, be sure to wear those tight little shorts I like so much.” He blew them a kiss as he walked away, a little swish in his hips and laser gun hanging loosely from his fingers. 

“Hey Stevie, think he’ll keep the outfit on after the game?”

Steve popped the buckle on his vest and gathered up their equipment, “Not if we don’t peel him out of it first.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
